Vehicles are known in which a rear opening is formed in a rear face of the vehicle, and a tailgate capable of opening and closing the rear opening is provided. The tailgate is swingably attached to the vehicle body. The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, for example, is known as an example of such a vehicle.
The vehicle disclosed in Patent. Literature 1 includes a rear opening formed in a rear face, a tailgate capable of swinging up and down for opening and closing the rear opening, a secondary opening formed in the tailgate, and two secondary doors for opening and closing the secondary opening.
The two secondary doors are both “double doors” that open laterally outward from a lateral center. Specifically, the two secondary doors are supported together by the tailgate via a linking mechanism, and open outward from the lateral center so as to separate from each other.
For example, such a tailgate having secondary doors may be applied to a tall vehicle. In this case, opening the secondary doors enables a vehicle occupant to enter or exit the vehicle. In such a case, it is preferred that the vehicle occupant be able to easily enter and exit the vehicle.